Feel This
by naleyoth-love-jamesnjoy
Summary: Nathan Scott and Haley James are friends with benefits but over time, both have developed feelings for each other. Haley confesses her love but Nathan is still hesitant. Naley Oneshot!


**Hey guys! :)**

**I'm back with another story. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**PS : I'd like to thank everyone who left a review to one of my other stories 'Make A Move' :) **

**Feel This**

"I love you..."

Hearing the breathy but audible whisper oozing out of the girl writhing underneath him in blissful pleasure, Nathan Scott stopped all of his frantic movements as a look of utter horror overtook his boyish features. In a quick motion, he pulled himself out of her tight clutch and tried to ignore the look of hurt now displayed upon her pretty face.

Clambering off the bed hastily, he gathered his sweatpant from the floor and wore it sluggiishly and simultaneously ran his fingers through his slick mussed hair. He dragged his hands across his face while his heart thudded wildly against the muscles of his chest and slowly turned around to eye the girl sitting on his bed warily. The same girl whom he had been fucking for the past six months.

"Nathan, I-"

"What did I tell you before we started...with...with this thing between us?" He asked quickly cutting her off while trying and failing miserably to calm down his erratic heart beat. Closing his eyes, he anxiously waited for her to respond back.

Haley James wrapped her small and dejected stature around the clean and crisp brown colored bedsheet and hugged herself to her knees. Staring nervously down at her fiddling hands, she tried to ignore the nasty feeling of rejection bubbling low and deep inside her stomach. Taking a deep breath she whispered loud enough so he could hear her.

"You...you asked me to promise you that I'd never fall in love with you...that...that it would just be sex between us...no feelings involved."

Nathan exhaled a quiet sigh and walked a few steps ahead inorder to sit beside her. He inwardly hissed in pain as he felt his rock hard and unsatisfied cock struggle against the confines of the rough fabric of his jeans. 'I probably should have ignored her words and carried on with the fucking', he mused but also knew that he had to deal with the serious situation right away. Reaching for her hand, he tilted her face until their eyes locked with each other.

"And you agreed right?" He watched as she nodded. "Haley, you know I don't do love. Not after what Renee did..." his voice trailed off as his mind travelled back to the place and time, six and a half months ago when he'd caught his ex-girlfriend red handed, naked and bouncing on top of, now his ex-friend and enemy Tim's lower anatomy.

Nathan shook his head to get the nauseating images away.

"Oh, come on Nathan. Everyone around the campus knew that Renee- the bitch, was cheating on you. But you wouldn't listen to any one of us." Haley replied back and rolled her eyes as he gaped at her in shock.

"Don't call her a bitch." Nathan warned, his eyes radiating with unadultered anger. "What she did to me surely broke my heart into pieces but I will not tolerate anyone bad mouthing her. The fact is that I dislike people who bad mouth others, no matter how cruel they are."

"Jeez, I'm sorry. No need to get your panties in a twist." Haley muttered making a funny air gesture with her hands and released a long sigh of relief when his lips quirked at one side in a half smile. "So, is that a no, then?" She asked turning back into a serious mode.

"No? To what?" Nathan asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion while he mentally chastised himself for being distracted by the clear vision of the swell of her breasts. Her skin...so smooth and soft to touch. His fingers itched to run across every inch of her body. In the past months that they had been friends with benefits, he had been able to run his hands and press soft, wet kisses across every inch of her glorious and curvaceous body. He'd tried very hard to deny the growing feelings erupting deep inside his body for her. To eradicate the romantic feelings that he had miraculously developed for her but he couldn't deny it anymore. Haley James was one hot, beautiful and sexy as hell girl and her ass... her ass was just absolutely perfect. He couldn't help but regard the fact that each of her butt cheeks fit perfectly into the palm of his hands.

She had come crashing into his life and without a doubt acted as the perfect cure to his then broken heart. In fact, if he clearly remembered, she had been the one who'd suggested that they have a casual relationship so he could forget all about his ex so that he could move on. He was more than grateful to her because he no longer thought of Renee like the way he did when he had first broken up with her.

Instead, he found himself day dreaming of the blonde sitting before him on his messy bed. The same blonde who had turned his world upside down in a span of six months. He never thought he could or would ever be able to trust or fall for any girl after Renee but here he was doing just that. He had fallen hard and fast for the girl who was wrapped up in nothing but a thin layer of his wrinkled bedsheet. The thought scared him. It made him run for the hills. He had suspected that she liked him but he'd never imagined she would confess her feelings the way she did a few minutes ago. He knew he loved her but was still tentative to put his heart on line. He couldn't bear another heart break. The feelings he had for Renee were nothing compared to what he felt for Haley. If she too did something like that then he was sure he would die of a broken heart and he couldn't take that risk. All his thoughts evaporated into vapor as he noticed the sheet of linen around her body losen and dip lower. If only she'd drop them down so that they could forget eveything and get lost into each other.

Haley rolled her eyes in exasperation as he seemed to be far away, dwelling in some other world and repeated her question once again but this time more specifically.

"So, it's a no- as in you don't love me?"

"Uh...I...um..." He sputtered, failing to form a coherent sentence.

"Nathan..." She whined, all of a sudden feeling restless.

"It's either a Yes or a No. Which one is it?"

She watched as he pulled on the strands of his hair in irritation and flop down next to her, staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Well..." She prodded when he didn't say anything.

In a swift motion, he sat upright, grabbed onto her shoulders and moved closer so that they were now facing each other, nose to nose. Deep blue eyes met soft brown and both felt the atmosphere around them change and charge into a force so powerful that neither of them could fathom. Their bodies heaved and breathing accelerated in anticipation as they continued to gaze deeply and intimately into each other's sparkling eyes.

Nathan loosened his tight grip around her shoulders and allowed his thumb to leisurely skim across her lower lip. He inhaled sharply as she puckered her lips and pressed a kiss onto the pad of his thumb. Holding her head in place with his other hand, he slowly leaned in to join their mouths together in a desperate need to make her forget about their previous conversation.

Just when their lips were a fraction of a second apart, Haley pulled back and immediately got off the bed. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to avoid her question and stray her mind away from their conversation. Sex was his main weapon but she wouldn't let him use it on her this time. She needed to know if her heart was wrong because her heart told her that he loved her too but she needed to hear him say it out loud.

"I need an answer, Nathan. I need to know." She pleaded desperately before running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"God! Why are we even having this conversation? Why can't we just have fun? We both agreed in the beginning that it would just be sex and nothing else. No feelings would be involved but then why-"

"Who were we kidding, Nathan?" Haley laughed humorlessly. "No feelings involved? Feelings get involved in every fucking relationship whether we like it or not. Haven't you learnt anything from the movies?"

"But this is not a movie, Hales. This is life." Nathan shouted and watched as she started to gather her clothes and turn her back to him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in a much calmer tone. "Look Haley, I really like you alright? But I'm not ready to be in a relationship. Can't we just rewind the last fifteen minutes and start all over again?"

"No Nathan. We can't. You know what I think?" She turned back to face him while hastily attempting to button up her jeans. "I think that you have the same feelings for me that I have for you. I feel that you do love me but you won't admit it. You won't admit it because you are scared to give your heart away. But Nathan, not everyone is like Renee- the campus whore", she asserted.

Nathan scowled at her and tried to open his mouth to start with one of his so-not-needed lectures but Haley was on a roll. She raised her hands in order to cut him off.

"I don't fucking care if you don't like anyone bad mouthing her but it's the truth. Face it. Besides, did she ever apologise to you for the cheating?" She asked and smirked in triumph when he looked away from her cursing an inaudible expletive. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Walking around to his side of the bed now fully dressed, she held onto his face with both her hands and spoke softly. "Nathan, I know that you're running away. Running away from your feelings but I love you and if you don't love me then I can't do this anymore."

"Haley...I... I don't think-" He mumbled and closed his eyes in defeat. Was he ready to start a new relationship? The answer was definitely no but he knew he loved Haley and he also knew that she would never cheat on him but then why the fuck couldn't he take that final plunge and declare his feelings for her? Renee seriously fucked up his mind big time.

Upon feeling the loss of her gentle and loving touch, Nathan instantly opened his eyes just in time to see her stepping back and shake her head in disbelief.

Haley took a deep breath and gave him one of her fake smiles which she knew he was very familiar with. "It's better that we end this...whatever this is between us right away. I can't keep hurting myself over and over again when the person I love does not even care that I'm hurting. I hope you find some other girl who'll agree to be your fuck buddy and I'm gonna go find someone who can fuck me and love me at the same time."

Nathan's eyes shot up to hers as he comprehended her last sentence. He felt a gut wrenching feeling making an appearance deep down his belly. His stomach churned, jealousy spreading into every single vein of his body at the thought of someone else touching his Haley intimately; running his filthy hands all over her- No. He banished that sickening thought immediately. He couldn't let that happen but before he could stop her, she had already walked out of his room.

"Shit!" Bolting out of his bed, Nathan chased after her and when he finally reached at the front door, she had already jumped into her car and was speeding away at an alarming speed.

"Haley! Haley..." He hollered and shouted her name again and again but the sight of her car had already disappeared from his sight. Bending down and clutching onto his kness, Nathan took in some much needed gulps of air and screamed in frustration.

"God! Why does this girl has the power to drive me abso-fucking-lutely crazy?"

"Come on. Take your sexy ass off the bed and get dressed." Haley looked up to see her best friend Brooke Davis barge into her room with hands on her hips.

"What do you mean get dressed?" Haley inquired raising her eyebrows.

"Teresa's parents are out of town so she decided to throw a party for every one of us before we start our first day as seniors at Tree Hill High." The dark brown haired girl informed with a face splitting smile.

Haley rolled her eyes good naturedly. Her friend was such a party girl. She never failed to miss any of such events.

"Brooke, I'm really not interested okay." She stated, mentally praying that her friend who was famous for her persuading skills would leave her alone.

"I don't care whether you are interested or not. We are going and that's final." Brooke declared with a look that clearly stated 'You-so-don't-want-to-argue-with-me-on-this-topic-anymore.' She took a seat next to her and continued to speak in a much softer tone. "Besides, Nathan's gonna be there."

"Oh, then I'm definitely not going." Haley folded her hands and pouted childishly.

"Stop acting like a child, Hales. It's been over three days since you guys last saw each other and I know that you miss him. That poor guy has called you a million times but you wouldn't even receive his calls."

"But he-"

"I know he's being an ass by not giving into his true feelings but you gotta have patience, Hales. Most of the guys are dumb when it comes to love and Nathan is unfortunately one of them but his last relationship ended up hurting him badly so you've gotta give him some credit for acting that way. He's just guarding his heart."

"I know that Brooke but he knows me. He knows me well enough to know that I'd never do anything to hurt him but he's still doubtful. I'm a hundred and one percent sure that he loves me. I've seen it in his eyes, felt it in his touch. I just wish he could..."

"I understand, dear." Brooke murmured pulling her friend into a side hug. "That's one of the many reasons why I want you to come with me to this party tonight. I've got a plan which will definitely force Nathan to confess his feelings towards you."

Haley's ears perked up inquisitively. "A plan? What kind of a plan?"

Brooke rubbed her hands together excitedly and rewarded Haley with her signature smile, a trace of pure mischeif lurking in the corners of her emerald green eyes.

"Oh boy! What have I gotten myself into?" Haley muttered warily as her friend pulled her up into a standing position and dragged her out of her room.

"Brooke, what the hell are we doing here?" Haley demanded as her friend slowed down the speed of her vehicle and parked it outside Nathan's house. Opening the door and climbing out, she could already hear the loud techno music playing inside the huge house and a few teenagers hanging outside in the open ground with plastic cups probably filled with some kind of drink, in their hands.

"Just relax, Haley. I received a text from Teresa earlier tonight, stating that the location of the party had been changed from her to Nathan's house. I don't know why or how but who cares? We're all here to have fun."

"I'm here only because of your plan. If this one fails then I'm giving up for good." Haley muttered while tugging on her skirt uncomfortably.

"Trust me, it will definitely work. Now stop fiddling with your outfit. You look super hot in it." Brooke scolded the blonde mildly and stepped inside the vibrating house alongside her friend.

"Wow. Now that's what I call a party!" Brooke squeaked pulling Haley behind her who groaned audibly over the loud music.

The spacious and sumptuos living room was dimly lit with an exception of a few multi-colored lights flashing onto the centre of the room (which acted as the dance floor) from some hidden corner that she couldn't point out. Taking a quick look around, she noticed a few drunk couples grinding against each other on the dance floor while others seemed busy engaged in a very heavy make out session on one of the couches. Most of the girls were dressed in revealing clothes clearly trying to seduce some of the drunk guys who had no idea of what they were doing.

Haley inwardly let out a tired sigh. All she had to do was find some hot guy and make Nathan jealous. But for that to happen, she needed to spot the raven haired boy who was currently nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the room hoping to find the tall form of Nathan but blanched when one of the insanely drunk guys started puking his guts out, unable to hold on to its after effects. She quickly turned around srunching her face in disgust and took a huge sip of the drink that Brooke thrusted in her hand.

"I don't see him anywhere." Haley spoke into Brooke's ear so that she could hear her loud and clear over the booming music.

"Don't worry. He'll be around here somewhere." Brooke replied, mirroring her action.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY HOUSE, RIGHT NOW!"

Hearing the shrill voice of Nathan, the two girls turned in the direction from where the sound had erupted and found the raven haired guy they had been looking for. Haley watched as he dragged the poor 'puking' drunk guy onto the porch and out of his house.

"Well there he is." Brooke smirked as he turned around, a look of utter frustration etched on his features. "Someone seems to be in a good mood", she jested and pulled Haley onto the centre of the room where others were dancing and enjoying themselves.

She pushed her blonde friend towards one of the guys who happily accepted the intervention and started dancing intimately with her.

Turning back, Haley glared at the brunette who smiled sweetly at her and pointed her perfectly manicured finger-nail towards Nathan. She mouthed 'good luck' and then turned back around to make out with some blonde guy.

Feeling her dancing partner's hands travelling south, Haley immediately got hold of his wandering hands and rested them on her hips.

"Look, you pervert. Keep your hands right there. Don't even think of trying anything. I'm only dancing with you to make the host of this party jealous. So you better co-operate and go with the flow or else I'll kick you inbetween your legs so hard, you'll never be able to reproduce again. Understood?"

The shaggy haired boy's thousand megawatt smile instantly vanished as he took in the words of the petite and fiesty blonde dancing with him. Swallowing the lump down his throat, he nodded and looked around, praying that the person whom they were trying to make jealous would show up sooner rather than later.

Nathan flopped down on the already occupied couch with an exhausted sigh. Looking to his left, he groaned watching a couple who were sucking faces with each other. They were obviously drunk considering the spit and saliva oozing out of their mouths. The disgusting sight had his stomach grumbling in a bad way so he stood up, and walked to the other side of the room that was thankfully deserted.

Why the hell had he decided to throw a fucking party? Oh yeah, that's right. He had taken all of this insane trouble in a hope of seeing the blonde haired girl who had walked out on him three days ago. The girl who had been on his mind 24-7. The only girl who had the miraculous power of driving him crazy.

Haley James. God, he missed her like crazy. He'd called her countless times in the past three days, left her a dozen messages but he hadn't received a single reply. There were times when he had almost drove to her house but he refrained since he didn't want to create a scene infront of her parents who'd definitely kill him if they found out what he'd been doing with their youngest daughter for the last six months.

He'd searched for her everywhere around the house as soon as the party had started but all his efforts had been futile.

Running the long fingers through his hair, Nathan closed his eyes and inhaled a long and deep breath in an effort to relax his tense body. Opening his eyes, his gaze landed upon the crowded 'dance floor' where various bodies swayed with the rythm of the music while a few bodies grinded erotically against one another.

Nathan's eyes immediately stopped moving and glued onto an all too familiar figure dancing in the crowd. His eyes went wide in shock as he watched Haley grinding her (bare?) hips against some blonde punk. What the fuck?

His smoldering gaze drank in her appearance. She was dressed in a deep V cut cropped top and a thigh high skirt, revealing an enormous amount of her silky skin. Seeing a pair of hands (which belonged to the punk) on her bare hips had him immediately springing into action. He strided straight towards HIS girl, determined to put some sense into her out-of-place head.

Looking over her dancing partner's shoulder, Haley spotted Nathan walking towards them, his face flushed red in pure anger. She quickly stepped closer to the shaggy haired blonde ignoring his sharp intake of breath and flushed their bodies together.

"What's your name?" She whispered into his ears when Nathan was a few steps away from them.

"Ky...Kyle." The blonde stuttered nervously.

"Listen, Kyle. The person who I was looking for is walking towards us now. You just shut your mouth and let me do all the talking. Got it?" She whispered. Seeing him nod, Haley giggled girlishly and pressed a kiss onto his cheek as Nathan stood before them, simmering in fury.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Nathan demanded pulling the couple apart and standing between them.

Haley pretended to be surprised by his presence and answered him with a sweet smile. "Can't you see, Nathan? I was dancing with Kyle here-" she winked sexily at Kyle and then faced Nathan,pinning him with a glare "-until you interuptted us. Now if you are done, I'd like to return back to him."

Nathan turned back to Kyle who gave him a nervous smile and an awkward wave. "Listen, you punk." He ignored his gesture and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "If you want to start your senior year in one piece, you better get the hell outta here and a million miles away from her. Got it?"

Poor Kyle nodded once again but this time in utter relief and scurried away from the frightening people who were now glaring dangerously at one another.

"What the hell is your problem, Nathan?" Haley snarled, inwardly sighing in relief as Brooke's plan seemed to be working.

"What the hell is my problem?" Nathan retorted back in disbelief. "What the fuck is your problem, Haley? Why haven't you received any of my calls? I wanted to talk with you."

"Talk with me?" Haley scoffed. "What's left to talk Nathan. I don't want to speak with you anymore."

She walked past him but Nathan wasn't interested in any of her bull shit attitude. He pulled her back harshly and threw her petite form over his right shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Haley squealed in a mixture of shock and surprise. "Put me down, Nathan." She commaned and yelped when he slapped her on the ass.

"I'm gonna take you up to my room and we will talk whether you like it or not." He growled while climbing up the stairs, secretly loving and enjoying the feel of her silky soft skin under his touch.

From the corner of her left eye, Haley noticed Brooke bouncing up and down on her feet, smiling brightly and giving her a thumbs up sign. She reciprocated her sentiment and blew her a flying kiss.

Entering his room, Nathan placed her down and pushed until her back collided against the now closed door. Leaning in, he fused their mouths together in a rough and hungry kiss.

Haley moaned as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth forcefully and jumped onto him, her body heat sky-rocketing beyond limit.

Nathan wrapped her legs around his waist, grasped her wandering hands with his left hand and rested them high above her head. His right hand disappeared inside her blonde locks and he pushed himself further against her body leaving no space between them whatsoever.

Pulling away in a desperate need of air, Haley tried to free her hands from his clutch but his hold around her wrists only tightened.

"Nathan-"

She protested but ignoring her, he continued to trail kisses across her jaw, her clavicle while his free hand trailed up and down her bare legs. In a swift move, he removed her cream colored cropped top and simultaneously unclasped her bra.

Nathan pulled back and licked his lips as the sight of her delicious breasts greeted his eyes. Looking up, he found her breathing heavily, her eyes half closed in arousal and cheeks tinted with a darker shade of pink. With his gaze firmly locked on hers, Nathan leisurely took one of her pert nipples into his mouth, then sucked and tugged on it until it elongated and hardened under his touch.

"Oh god!" Haley mewled as she felt his tongue swirl round and round over her hardened bud. Her sub-conscious screamed at her to put an end to whatever he was doing. He was again avoiding the talk but she wouldn't let him do it again.

"Nathan..." She managed to choke out amidst her growing arousal and pulled his head back with the help of both her hands.

"I know you want me Hales, just like I want you." He whispered sexily. Pulling her panties aside, he thrusted two of his long fingers inside her heated pussy.

"Fuck." Haley screamed as she felt his fingers ease into her and start a very familiar pattern of moving in and out.

"I know you want me, baby. Don't fight me." He groaned and felt her tight muscles clench and spasm around his digits.

"I...shit...I want you to...tell me that...you love me." She screamed as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. Ignoring her, Nathan continued with his sensual ministrations, feeling proud that he could have such a powerful effect on her.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop right away." He mumbled at her ear as her hold against him tightened, her orgasm a one arm distance away.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered once again as she buried her face into his neck.

Nathan, abruptly removed his fingers out of her squirming body and rewarded her with a salacious grin as she screamed in frustration.

Haley sent a deadly look in his direction and watched as he put the same fingers (that were now coated with her juice) inside his mouth and groan appreciatively.

"Nathan please..." She pleaded after he licked his lips and kissed her, in the process allowing her to taste herself.

"Please what?" He asked, pressing a tender kiss behind her ear.

"Don't stop...Oh...please don't stop."

Haley twined her hands around his neck and yanked his head down in a forceful and a demanding kiss. She felt him groan into her mouth as he covered the distance to his bed and gently laid her down on it.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating you are?" He rasped out, making a fast work of removing his clothes. He let out a predatory growl when she started massaging her breasts with one hand while her other hand disappeared inside her skirt and panties.

"Fuck!" He hissed pulling her skirt down her slim legs along with her underwear. "You're so fucking hot, baby."

Without wasting another second, he eased into her effortlessly. When he was fully seated inside her, Nathan stopped in order to savor the moment of being intimately joined with her as one. Feeling her move restlessly beneath him, he pulled out and thrusted back again and followed to repeat the same pattern over and over again.

"I missed you so much..." His voice came out in a hoarse whisper as he peppered soft kisses all over her face.

Haley rested her hands on his hips as he moved in and out of her, mumbling intelligible words as she felt her whole body come alive with enormous pleasure. She grasped his face with both her hands and stared deeply into his sparkling eyes.

"I love you." She told him and watched as he closed his eyes and looked away from her.

Haley's heart shrinked in pain as he refused to look back at her. Moving his head forcefully so that his eyes rested back on her, she raised her head off the bed and pressed a lingering kiss on his parted lips. She moaned appreciatively when he changed the angle of his hips which allowed him to go deeper inside her. Pulling back, she repeated her words one more time.

"I love you, Nathan."

Her eyes filled with tears when he didn't say the words back to her. Instead he buried his face into her neck and started to move inside her fervently. She held onto him for dear life, fearing that it would be their last time together.

"Oh fuck!" Nathan grunted as he felt his cock twitch and release his seed deep inside her body.

Haley closed her eyes tightly as her body convulsed uncontrollaby in immense pleasure. She heard him mumble something into her ear but failed to decipher the words.

He turned, rolling them to their sides, and pressed her face into his neck. Silence stretched between the two naked and sweat filled bodies with the exception of their harsh and ragged breathing.

"I love you too", Nathan whispered.

Haley's heart juddered wildly against her chest. She gently pulled him away, cupped his chin and tilted his head until their gazes met.

"Say that again", she said huskily.

"I love you, I love you so much it scares me." He rasped out and pulled her into a very tight embrace.

"Oh, Nathan." She sobbed into his chest as he finally let the words out loud that she had been dying to hear from him.

"Haley James crying? I never thought I'd see the day." He commented jokingly as he rolled onto his back and pulled her lush body on top of him.

"Shut up!" She playfully tapped on his chest and followed to kiss him deeply.

Breaking apart a few moments later, she lovingly stroked his chin. "I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you, Nathan."

"I know you won't. I trust you more than I trust anyone else." He confessed wiping her tears away and trailed his hands south to cup her butt cheeks with his hands.

Haley sighed happily and moved to sit on top of him at the same time flicking his nipple with her thumb.

"So...uh...do you wanna go out and join others in the party?" Haley asked coquettishly after licking her lips as her hands travelled down his body leisurely.

Both of them inhaled concupiscently when his semi hard cock bumped against her sensitive clit that resulted in an erotic friction. Holding firmly onto her waist, Nathan rolled them again so that he was back on top of her and in the blink of an eye, thrusted his cock inside her exuberantly.

"I don't give a fuck about the party. Right now, I just wanna get lost into this lascivious feeling." He whispered and mentally decided to make up for their lost time as the world around them faded into oblivion.

**Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
